


Sockathan Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all Sockathan prompts I receive and write from w2hprompts <3</p><p>1. - sockxjonathan sock keeps annoying jonathan by calling him jon</p><p>2. - How about a sockathan prompt where Sock disappears for a while (for some unspecified reason) and Johnathan doesn't know why or why he is all sad and stuff..</p><p>(HEY LOOK- I REDID THE SECOND ONE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> sockxjonathan sock keeps annoying jonathan by calling him jon? is that an ok prompt?

"Joooon," Came the ever annoying boy above him, followed by a poke on his nose.

"What did you just call me?" Jonathan grunted, turning onto his back and looking up at the smirking demon.

"Jon, that’s your name, isn't it?" Sock gleamed happily, floating closer to the newly awakened blonde.

"It’s Jonathan," He corrected, running his hands over bleary eyes and blinking gloomily, turning to look at the clock. He realized it was well before six AM, meaning it was well before he actually had to get up for the day, "And why am I awake?"

Sock waved him off, sitting back into an upright position but still hovering above the covers, “Thought we’d get an early start on the day-“

"You were bored," Jonathan cut him off, knowing the demon well.

"Minor detail, anyway, I’ve come up with a new nickname for you," He breezed over Jonathan’s comment, nodding his head in excitement. Jonathan gave him a weary look, but still nodded his head as he sat up in bed, motioning for him to continue.

"It was about three in the morning, and I was thinking of you, as always~" Sock flashed him heart eyes, making Jonathan snort before continuing, "And realized; You don’t have a nickname, which is a true travesty, so I’ve taken liberty and shortened yours, coming up with Jon." Sock finished, pleased with his own creativity.

"No," Jonathan deadpanned.

"But- but Jonathan! Give it a chance!" He whined, upset by the others abruptness.

Jonathan shook his head and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, stretching and deciding he was done with this topic. He padded into his bathroom, starting with his morning routine.

Sock’s eyes were still staring intently at the pillow, squinting slightly before deciding: He was going to tease Jonathan all he wanted, he was a demon, after all. Shaking his head in conformation he uncrossed his legs, going to find Jonathan in the joint bathroom.

"So Jon, I was thinking we should-" He started, already floating through the bathroom door.

"Sock, I swear to god- just, shut up about the stupid nickname," Jonathan was glaring intensely at the other, toothbrush halfway in his mouth, "Literally call me anything else, I don’t care." He finished, turning back to his sink.

Sock crossed his arm in annoyance, nodding with a swift movement of his head before setting his eyes on Jonathan, looking at him through the mirror.

"Thank you," Jonathan shook his head, retreating when he saw a smirk already on Sock’s face;

"Anything for you, Nathan."


	2. Missing Demon, if Seen Please Return to Weird Haired Blonde Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a sockathan prompt where Sock disappears for a while (for some unspecified reason) and Johnathan doesn't know why or why he is all sad and stuff..

It’s been a week.

One week of practical solitude, one week of no Sock. Which to be fair, Jonathan wished for countless of times, he couldn't deny that, but now? Now everything just seemed...  _dull._

Summer had recently started and Jonathan was actually looking forward to spending more time with the demon, but a few weeks in and Sock had seemed to disappear. Leaving without an explanation, or an 'adios amigo', as that seemed more Sock-like.  

Thinking back on it now he could tell the other was acting strange, like he was afraid of _something._ Like he was savoring everything Jonathan and him did together- Like he knew something Jonathan didn’t.

He got this _look_ on his face, zoning in and out of conversations, seeming to never be there- never to be real. Jonathan stopped there, of course the stupid demon was real, he had to be. He just had to be. 

He remembers Sock pestering him a lot less than usual, never making quips about his 'stupid boy-band hair', never trying to rile the other up. He didn't, fuck- he just  _wasn't Sock._ Jonathan couldn't describe it. Jonathan couldn't  _even try._

He tried to ask him about it once, explaining how different he had been, how he's changed so much in the past month. That only resulted in a wide-eyed Sock, seeming to be shocked that Jonathan would even  _claim_ such a thing. 

"What- what are you even _talking_ about," He could recall him stuttering, wringing his hands in and out of his scarf, "I've just been...  _tired_ \- tired, yea, that's it." Then he got that  _look_ again, that vacant day dreamy  _look._

_Demons don't get tired, Jonathan, that's silly._

He replayed that line over and over again in his head, _demons don't get tired._

 

Jonathan dropped it. 

He knew something wasn't right, but the stubborn skirt-wearing boy wouldn't tell him what.  _The stupid, stubborn skirt-wearing boy, the stupid stubborn skirt- wearing boy that I_ love. He mused to himself, bitter- bitter that he couldn't just _stop him_.  _  
_

A few days passed by after that, side-glance after side-glance, but things got back to normal, as normal as they _were_ , at least.  _  
_

Jonathan remembers when it finally happened.

It was normal, it was so normal and he was so oblivious, and _Jesus fuck, what if he could've stopped him_ \- no. 

He remembers waking up, he remembers thinking about what he was going to eat that day, he remembers  _not seeing Sock._

 _Not seeing Sock, and where the hell was he? Did he go off on an 'adventure' again._ He laughed to himself, remembering when the demon went missing for two days, claiming how he ' _had the time of his life'_ and  _'Jonathan, you are totally coming with me next time'._

But this time he didn't return.  _  
_

He didn't come home with an excuse about exploring the world, a wild story to accompany him- no, this time he didn't come home _at all_. 

He remembers waiting. 

Waiting. 

Waiting. 

 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

It’s been two months.

No sign of the animated demon, no sign of his frilly skirts, or his upbeat and obnoxious singing. Nothing.

Jonathan had begun to think he'd done something wrong, or  _everything_ wrong if he was feeling that depressed. 

Maybe Sock had a deadline- maybe Jonathan just didn't kill himself fast enough. Maybe- maybe, fuck it. 

He didn't  _know._  He just wanted to  _know_. 

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Did he have another job offer?_

_Why the fuck would he ever leave me?_

_Why the fuck-_

_Fuck._

_I hate him, I hate him and his stupid red hair, and his pointy teeth and his goggles that he always wears but he never uses, and what's the point of them anyway- I hate him, I hate him, I hate him._

I  _love_ him. 

I lov _ed_ him.

_Fuck._

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

Seven months.

Seven months without the other. 

Jonathan started school again, Jonathan doesn't get those weird looks anymore. 

Desks don't go flying.

Jonathan doesn't get detention.

He's playing more basketball.

He thinks this one girl in science has a crush on him. 

He has a regular table at lunch. 

He _doesn't care about these things_ - 

_Boring. Boring. Boring._

_Boring._

 

He misses him.

 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

It’s been one year.

Jonathan has a date to the dance, he's been thinking about getting them a flower. 

He hasn’t thought of Sock in a few weeks, the demon’s place being filled with his other friends now.

He goes out to stupid parties, and he actually  _enjoys_ them. He's- fuck- he's  _happy._

The hole in his heart is being filled, and he's overjoyed with the thought that Sock's place has been taken. 

But then some nights he knows that isn't true. 

However little thought he gives to the demon, he knows that Sock's always there. He's always there  _somehow._

He just wishes he knew what happened. Where he went- if he was  _okay._

But no- he has other things to be worrying about, exams, the dance, what's happening between Sean and Clera, and  _where the fuck did he put his phone again-_

Jonathan decides on a purple flower, _yea,_   _purple-_ wait. 

Wasn't that someones favorite color? 

 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

Five years have passed.

No signs of the skirt wearing demon, no signs of that past affair. 

Jonathan’s in college now, he has a steady relationship and he thinks he may love them. 

Sock.

Ah,  _Sock._

He's decided, well, he's decided he wasn't real. A  _demon, really? A demon._

Hah, if only. 

He thinks he may have just been lonely, wanted a friend, his mother always said he had an 'over-active imagination'. 

He laughed to himself, _'what kind of name is Sock anyway?_

_'And a deadly demon named Sock, none the less.'_

Yet- yet sometimes he wishes. 

He wishes that those nights he can recall so vividly were  _real._ The movie nights, or the times when Sock would _insist_ on going on a midnight 'adventure'. 

The quiet nights when his parents would be gone and Sock would just lay there, staring at him, like he was trying  _memorize everything about him._ Only stopping to make a joke about 'wow Jonathan, your hair looks extra-mega stupid today', grinning devilishly only to be pushed off the bed.

He clicked his tongue, pulling himself out of his thoughts.  

Sock was only his imagination, his stupid, wonderful, imagination. 

 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

Ten years have gone by. 

His name was Sock. 

Wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into complete mush
> 
>  
> 
> Send me a prompt at w2hprompts.tumblr.com  
> thank  
> <3


End file.
